Transparent application layer proxies, which terminate Transmission Control Protocol (TCP) connections, are used in the Internet for various purposes. For example, a Hypertext Transfer Protocol (HTTP) proxy or a Radio Access Network (RAN) TCP optimization proxy situated behind a RAN gateway may be implemented. In order for a proxy to be transparent, the proxy acts as a router in the network. Unfortunately, if the proxy crashes or a route to the proxy becomes unavailable due to a network failure, service disruption may occur.